Whoa, we're HIGH
by TitanLover
Summary: Deidara goes to Itachi's place for a sleepover, and things get pretty ugly...


**Whoa, we're high**

**By: XxReVeNgExX and TitanLover**

**XxReVengExX (rv): Ok, me and TitanLover (tl) are friends. I'm over at her house right now. It's 12:30 am. We're firkin bored, dunno what the hell to do. So we're gonna like…make up some crappy story just to pass the time. **

**TitanLover: um…yeah. So like here we are at my house, and im all….bleh. and we played this really cool ninja game and so now our brain cells are fried. …cha. **

**RV: so, we'll just make up some stupid story…for our loving fans. We don't own Naruto, cuz…we don't have enough money.**

**TL: p.s. I love ramen!**

**DESCRIPTION: DEIDARA IS OVER AT ITACHI'S FOR A STUPID SLEEPOVER….AND THEY BOTH ARE SO FUCKING BORED, AND DUNNO WHAT TO DO sounds familiar SO, YEAH. JUST READ THE FUCKING STORY.**

**RV: OH YEAH. DEIDARA IS SUPPOSED TO RESEMBLE ME, AND ITACHI IS TL. AND WE CURSE A LOT IN THIS FIC, CAUSE WE DON'T GIVE A…HOOT.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Gawwwwwdddd….I'm booooorrreeeedddd….", Deidara complained as he plopped on the couch. Itachi flipped through the channels of Anime on demand. **

**Deidara glanced at the screen. "WTF, is this show? The animation sucks…."**

**Itachi flipped through the channels once more. "OMG, GRAVITATION IS ON!"**

**Deidara blinked, as he watched through the show. "omg, he's like, gay. But he's hot."**

**Itachi blinked also. "And you call him gay…? Hn…."  
**

"**Yeah…"  
**

**They got bored with Gravitation well except for Itachi, so they watched this other stupid show called Kaleidoscope…or DayDream's Diary, whatever the fuck it's called.**

"**Dude, this girl is like…too skinny. She's anorexic…", Itachi muttered. **

"**Nah, she just is healthy."**

"**Uh, huh….", Itachi groaned. **

**BORED YET AGAIN.**

"**Why don't we watch…Princess Tutu….?", Itachi suggested. Deidara looked at him with a funny look. **

"…**your joking…."**

**Itachi shook his head. Deidara sighed. "Whatever…"**

**So they watched Princess Tutu. For like 5 seconds.**

"**Dude, this music reminds me of Lady and the Tramp…", Itachi said. **

"**You've watched that…?''**

"**Yeah…shuddup….My little brother forced me…"  
**

"**How the hell did he force you…?"**

"**He said that if I didn't see lady and the Tramp with him, he'd tell my mom about that porno mag that you gave me for my birthday."**

**Deidara scratched his head. "Oh yeah…THAT magazine…"**

"**yeah."**

"**Omg, this guy…in this show…looks like…Bakura…and acts like…Bakura…", Deidara said dramtically pointing at the PLASMA TV SCREEN WHICH CAROL- I MEAN ITACHI JUST BOUGHT.**

"**you mean that guy who's friend's with that one guy that says, "YU GI OH!"," Itachi asked.**

"**Yeah, that guy. Whoa…he looks like…just like him…and he just fell out a window."**

**They got bored of Anime on Demand, so they flipped through the channels again. On channel 303 they found that Courage the cowardly Dog was on. So they watched endless episodes involving hair. **

**TITANLOVER CARRIES ON FROM HERE**

"**omg, this is weird…" said itachi. **

"**OMG IVE SEEN THIS ONE!" yelled deidara. **

"…**.." **

**and so, they watched the hairy episodes and sang the pointless end theme, and pretended to play the ukulele. **

**So then, they got bored with TV. **

"**lets go on the computer" suggested itachi. **

**So they went on the computer. They went to gaiaonline, and they checked their mail.**

**REVENGE TAKES ON FROM HERE**

**Itachi checked his mail, and saw that, there was this girl that was obsessed over Sasuke. **

"**This girl…sucks. She's in love with my…brother…", Itachi flinched. "The girls should be all over me…"**

**Deidara nodded in agreement. Then he sent a message to the sasuke girl. It read….**

SASUKE GOT SHOT WITH AN AK-47 

...and then Naruto stole his Sharingan. By ripping out his eyes. And now Sasuke's blind. And his eye's are just black eye SOCKETS. ah, hah hah...Sasuke sucks more than your ex-boyfriend's dog, who belongs to his great great uncle in northern Africa. And he isn't black. He's MEXICAN. And he makes good burritos. REALLY good burritos.

Itachi's more **HOTTER, COOLER, **and **SPIFFIER** than Sasuke and all his snobbish ways.

Go ahead, hate me. Sasuke still hates you too.

"**You think I'm hot…?", Itachi asked, glancing at Deidara uncomfortably. **

"**yeah, so what if I do…?" Deidara said with a sly grin. **

**Itachi backed away…**

S L O W L Y 

"**I'm kidding…", Deidara said. **

**Itachi still kept his distance. **

**TITANLOVER TAKES ON FROM HERE. **

**After sending the message, they got bored with gaiaonline. So they went on this gothic-dating site. **

"**woah, look at all the hot gothic chicks!" said itachi. **

"**woah , look at all the hot gothic guys!" yelled deidara. **

**So they clicked on this vampire link, and admired the cool gothic vampire babes. **

**Then they went to hot topic dot com, and looked at all of the spiffy clothing items. **

"**OOOHHH AHHH! EEEE!" they said in unison. **

**Then, they got bored…AGAIN …. AGAIN. So they watched more anime on demand. **

"**OMFG, THEY TOOK OFF GRAVITATION!" screamed itachi. "IM GONNA DIE! BRING BACK MY YUKI!" **

"…**uh…." Said deidara. **

**So then they ate a brownie. **

**REVENGE CARRIES ON**

"**Damn, these are good brownies…", Deidara said, muching on the brownie. **

"**I made them…", Itachi said, quietly. **

**Deidara froze. "Y…you didn't, like…p-put anything in them…d-did you..?**

"**You sound like Hinata…" Itachi growled. "No, nothing's in them…"**

"**I made brownies today…in home ec.", Deidara muttered. They're still in my back pack…"**

**Itachi flinched a bit, and pictured the poor brownies. "oooookkkk…."**

"**Let's go play that spy/ninja/something game…"**

"**mmm-kkk….", Itachi agreed.**

**TITANLOVER GOES ON… **

**so they started the game. And there was this bunny running around in the snow on the Siberia level, and deidara yelled…**

"**shoot it! SHOOT IT!" **

"**um…ok…" and so itachi shot it. …and it like…died. And the crimson blood stained the white, innocent snow. **

**Itachi blinked. "…OH NO, WHAT HAVE I DONE? I HAVE SHED THE BLOOD OF AN INNOCENT LAMB!"**

"**You mean bunny…"**

"…**INNOCENT BLOOD OF A BUNNY!"**

**so then in the game they died, and it restarted. They checked to see if the bunny was alive, but it wasn't. **

"**wtf, the blood has vanished!" pointed out deidara. **

"**oh yeah, it has! In honor of the bunny's death, we shall give it a name. I shall name it…FUFU!" yelled itachi. **

"…**that's nice…that's nice…."**

**REVENGE SHALL WRITE**

**And yet, they where still not entertained fully. Then Deidara said, "Why don't we just make up a pointless fanfic of us, and our stupid adventures in the walls of your house…?"**

**Itachi shrugged. "ok."**

**TITANLOVER CONCLUDES… **

**And so, our heroes end their journey on Microsoft word typing up a random story of their weird/boring/fun/funny/boring/boring night. And they lived happily ever after. **

**THE END, FOOL! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This story was mostly based on true events that happened somewhere in the US. SO, SLEEP WELL CHILDREN OF THE NATION. GOD BLESS AMERICA. **

**p.s. we are not gay…**


End file.
